Tips
These are all tips from Z-Max (the game creator) in one place. The Seven Dragon Balls You need to find the seven Dragon Balls to summon Shenron. Here are their locations: 1-star.jpg|'1-star Dragon Ball:' In the truck, in the port of RR Base.(You can enter by surfing) 2-star.jpg|'2-star Dragon Ball:' behind a rock on an islet(Route 20) 3-star.jpg|'3-star Dragon Ball:' In Mt. Moon, when you beat the trainer at the end. (before the exit of the cave) 4-star.jpg|'4-star Dragon Ball:' On the Indigo Plateau, just before the center. 5-star.jpg|'5-star Dragon Ball:' In Capsule Corporation, after defeating Pilaf. 6-star.jpg|'6-star Dragon Ball:' On Route 10, hidden near a tree. There is a row of trees, the ball is upwards. 7-star.jpg|'7-star Dragon Ball:' On Route 8, in a corner (to the north), over the rock tunnel.6 When you get them all, go to Makyo Town and talk to the old man near the tower so you can summon Shenron (Lvl 60). You'll only be able to encounter him once and the dragon balls will disappear, so be sure to capture him unless you're sure you want to let him go! How to Pass the Border Guards The guards prevent you from going to Satan City and other places if you don't give them the tea. You need to talk to the old woman in West City, near the Z-Store. The 3 Super Saiyan Gods There are 3 Super Saiyan Gods: SSJ God Goku, SSGSS Vegeta, and SSJ God Gohan, but you can have only one. If your starter is Goku, you will find SSJ God Goku. It is the same thing for Vegeta and Gohan. Finding the SSJ Gods First, you have to beat the Dragon League. After that, you need to catch at least 60 Fighters, then go and see Dr. Briefs to get the National Scouter. When you have done these two things, the Super Saiyan God will be released into the wild. Note from Z-Max: Maybe you have to repair the machine on One Island with the Ruby and Sapphire to find the Super Saiyan God. The National Scouter should allow you to find him but I'm not sure about that because I have not tested it yet. So, make sure to repair the machine first. A tip to find them easily: Buy 15-20 Max Repels and put a Fighter at level 49 (or beyond 40 at least) first in your party. Then go to a grass area and use the Max Repels to keep weak Fighters away. Only the Fighters with a level beyond 49 will appear, it is an easier way to find the Super Saiyan Gods who are level 50. If you don't find anything after using 2 Max Repels, leave the area by going to another route or just fly to the next town and come back. Repeat the operation until you find the Fighter. Caution! The Super Saiyan Gods flee when you attack them. They are like Entei, Raikou and Suicune in the original Pokemon game, you have to be careful. Imperial Cave To get past the Cave, you have to beat the League, get the National Scouter from Dr. Briefs (by catching 60 Fighters) and give Celio the Ruby and Sapphire on One Island. After that, the guard will be gone. How to find the Ruby and the Sapphire The Ruby After beating the League and getting the National Scouter, go to One Island and talk to Celio. He asks you to find the 2 gemstones. Then, go to Mt. Ember and go on the right. 2 henchmen of Pilaf will be talking together. Just beat them. Go on, and go down when you're here: You will find the Ruby by this way. Then, give Celio the Ruby so that he gives you the Rainbow Pass. It allows you to go to all the seven islands. You have to go to the Icefall Cave on Four Island after that. Pick up the HM Waterfall and teach it to an Aqua. Use this move to get up the waterfall in the cave, and help East Kai battle Pilaf's henchmen. The Sapphire After helping East Kai, go to Ruin Valley on Six Island. You need a Fighter with the move Cut. Just use Cut when you are in front of this door: The door will be opened in this way. So you get to the Dotted Hole. Go up, left, right and down. The Sapphire is right there. But a scientist will take it before you. You have to go to the Pilaf Warehouse on Five Island Meadow to take it back. Just beat all the Pilaf members and the scientist to take the Sapphire back. Then go to One Island to give Celio the Sapphire. That's it! You have finished this quest, now you can go to Imperial Cave on Namek Town. How to get Whis First, you need the Aurora Ticket that is on Memorial Pillar, near the big rock to the south. The place is very random, I know. Show this ticket to the sailor on Red Ribbon Base, he'll take you to Birth Island. Then, you have to solve the puzzle which is the same as Deoxys in Fire Red. You need to press A many times on the triangle by making the correct steps, in this way: # Approach and press A # Press Left 5 times, then Down 1 time. Press A # Press Right 5 times, then Up 5 times. Press A # Press Right 5 times, then Down 5 times. Press A # Press Up 3 times, then Left 7 times. Press A # Press Right 5 times. Press A # Press Left 3 times, then Down 2 times. Press A # Press Down 1 time, then Left 4 times. Press A # Press Right 7 times. Press A # Press Left 4 times, then Down 1 time. Press A # Press Up 4 times. Press A It's important to read what I just wrote or else you will get irritated. There is a step counter and you can't make as many steps as you want. If you're still confused, just watch a video on YouTube to see how to do. There are videos that show how to solve the puzzle of Deoxys; it's the same puzzle. Some of you may have a save with the old version (before the last update). If you do, the Aurora Ticket must have disappeared if you already picked the metal coat on Memorial Pillar (before the update, the ticket was a Metal Coat in this place). In this case, the cheat code below is the only solution. Code to Warp to Birth Island 82031dbc 3802 Put this code in the Codebreaker (cheat list), then use any door to get to Birth Island. When you're done, remove the code and you will be able to leave the island. Useful Items The 3 Ape Tails: * Pilaf Warehouse (just follow the tips for the Sapphire to get to this place) * Lost Cave: Go right, up, down, down, right, left, down, right, up. * Sevault Canyon: Behind some rocks. You need the HM's Rock Smash and Strength. A-Scouter: Beat Pilaf in his hideout. To get to this place, push the button behind the poster in the Game Corner (West City). Ocarina: Help Kami in God's Tower, he will give it to you. It allows you to awaken Hildegarn who blocks the route 13. Big mushrooms: There are 3 mushrooms allowing you to re-learn a move to your Fighters -> Memorial Pillar, Water Path and Sevault Canyon. These items are hidden in the ground, you need the radar (item finder) to find them. Radar: given by Briefs' aide to the east of R.R. Base in the building. That's the item finder actually. The HM's 01 Cut: given by the captain on the ferry SS Anne ship (on Red Ribbon Base). You can teach it to Bear Thief, Saibamen, Biomen and some other Fighters. 02 Fly: given by a woman in a house on Route 16 after cutting the tree. 03 Surf: in the Babidi Zone. The location is the same as in Pokemon Fire Red. You can teach it only to Aqua. He's the only water-type Fighter actually. (Catch him by fishing with the rod given by a man on R.R. Base) 04 Strength: given by the warden in Ginger Town. Give him the gold teeth. 05 Taiyouken/Solar Flare: given by a scientist on Route 2, in the building after getting through R.R. Cave. 06 Rock Smash: given by a man in the Ember Spa (located in Kindle Road, One Island). 07 Waterfall: in Icefall Cave (Four Island) post-game. Cheat Codes Wild Encounters First, put the master code in the "CodeBreaker" (Cheats -> Cheat list -> CodeBreaker): 17543C48 E65E0B97 8C050415 EB447C7A AD86124F 2823D8DA A0CCA92E 61571E3B E2302908 64FD3288 25AF3162 06D16963 Warning: The codes may cause irreversible glitches in the game. Before using a code, I advise you to make a copy of your save and your ROM. After inserting the master code, put the code of the Pokemon which matches the Fighter you want. The list of the codes is here. So, if you want Vegeta for example, look at his game ID (not Scouter ID!) in the Fighter list. It's 4, so you need the code of the 4th Pokemon of course (Charmander) which is DB8C60CD 81FD6AA7. After using a code for a Fighter, remove all the codes in the codebreaker, save and reopen your ROM. Don't restart only, you really have to reopen the ROM. The codes may cause glitches sometimes if you don't use them correctly, so be careful. Just make sure to have a copy of your save file and your ROM, just in case. The codes of some Fighters don't match their numbers. Their real numbers are (and these can be found on the Fighters page as well under game ID): * Whis = 131 * Golden Frieza = 132 * Uub = 116 * Super Uub/Majuub = 117 * Ledgic = 118 * Sigma = 119 * Rilldo = 120 * Mega Rilldo = 121 * Metal Rilldo = 122 * Baby = 123 * Baby Vegeta = 133 * Super C-17 = 124 * SSJ4 Goku = 125 * SSJ4 Vegeta = 126 * SSJ4 Gogeta = 127 * Su/Nova Shenron = 128 * San/Eis Shenron = 129 * Li/Omega Shenron = 130 * SSJG Gohan = 243 * SSGSS Vegeta = 245 * SSJG Goku = 244 * SSGSS Goku = 134 * SSJ Bardock = 135 * Golden Oosaru = 136 Adding Fighters in the game has caused a mess in the scouter data. But if you want Whis for example, just use the code of the Pokemon n°131. It's not too complicated. Infinite Money Cheat Code 0000295F000A 101DC9D40007 830050000000 830050020000 82025838104E 8202583AE971 Item Code 82003884 XXXX Replace XXXX by the item number of the list: http://pokecharms.com/threads/pokemon-emerald-cheat-codes.4616/ Then, buy this item at any mart: * Golden capsule = master ball 82003884 0001 * Holy water = rare candy 82003884 0044 * Ape tail = water stone 82003884 0061 * Metal coat = thunder stone 82003884 0060 * Senzu = full restore 82003884 0013 * Shenron scale = max revive 82003884 0019 * Battle Boots = quick claw 82003884 00B7 * Battle Gloves = black belt 82003884 00CF * Battle Armor = poison barb 82003884 00D3 * Nyoibo/Power Pole = silk scarf 82003884 00D9 * Neo-Scouter = scope lens 82003884 00C6 * Turtle Suit = lucky egg 82003884 00C5 * Weights = macho brace 82003884 00B5 * Potara = charcoal 82003884 00D7 * Z-Sword = king's rock 82003884 00BB PC Item Modifier 82025840 XXXX This code makes an item show up in the last place of the PC. Replace XXXX by the item number in the list (link above). Saving It's the same problem with the other Pokemon games. You have to adjust the settings on the emulator. Click here for more details. This message: "The 1M sub-circuit board is not installed." appears on the screen because of the settings on your emulator, it's not a glitch in the rom. Go to "options" ; "emulator" ; "save type" and choose Automatic and Flash 128K. Then, put the files (emulator and rom) in the same folder. There must not be a save file (".sav") in the folder before opening the rom. Then you should be able to save. I advise you to use the emulator Visualboy Advance on Windows. If you use a different emulator/device, or if you still can't fix it, you can search on google. If you're on Android: Use the emulator MyBoy and go to Settings, advanced, cartridge type and choose 128k. Unfortunately, the emulator GBAoid does not allow in-game saves for DBZ: Team Training at all. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zV-KmED_XR8 __FORCETOC__